


The Art of God

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Beauty - Freeform, Christianity, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Nature, Nature, Poetry, The world as we know it, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: If you don't like it, don't read it. | Don't be rude: because that says more about you, than anything.





	The Art of God

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it, don't read it. | Don't be rude: because that says more about you, than anything.

Its a beautiful place,

this world we call our own.

 

It's filled with various things,

and every kind of life.

 

This place we call home,

this world we call Earth.

 

The home of mortals,

beneath the heavenly sky.

 

The Holy place,

that's been around far longer than you and I.

Heaven,

where our Lord resides.

 

Above the lands we walk about,

even higher than space itself.

This galaxy he created,

so big and wide,

covered in shapes and colors of all kinds.

 

The Lord is an _artist,_

and the world is his _canvas._

 

The colors he brought into this world,

fill everything in vibrancy and delight.

All the things you see in this glorious sight.

 

From the stars of space,

to the grass,

sea and sky.

A perfect mixture of everything,

the way we see the world.

 

Green grass,

blue skies and seas,

the yellow sun,

with the translucent moon,

and gleaming stars.

 

The sunset before night,

the world going from dawn to dusk.

Morning from night,

this world is always shining bright.

 

Even when the sun is down,

and all goes dark,

the Lord still finds a way,

to make it shine like day.

And make it unique in its own special way.

 

I love the colors and changes of the world.

I love what it shows,

and everything left to know.

It consumes me,

it brings me delight,

it radiates with its vibrant coloring and calls to me,

it mesmerizes me,

even just to think.

 

Every sight I've seen,

and to Imagine what more is in store for me.

_Nature in all its glory._

 

The colors and textures of everything,

its all so wonderful to my eyes.

 

But not everyone may agree,

or may not ever get the chance to see,

everything the way I can see it.

 

There's colors all around.

No matter where I may be.

 

We can't escape it,

never change it,

and it never gets old.

 

I could stare at my Lord's creations for eternity,

if he'd let me.

I could spend all day,

gazing at the sky,

and all things that surround me.

 

The sun on my face,

the wind in my hair,

the thought imagination can take you anywhere.

It all excites me,

the knowledge that you and I get the privilege to see,

and share this experience.

 

To be part of _his_ creation,

and live inside his greatest masterpiece.

 

The Lord is an _artist,_

and the world is his _canvas._

 

We each live every day to the fullest,

so we each may see.

The _beauty_ and  _power_ of his _majesty._

The way he created this world.

 

As each day passes away,

so do the scenery's he creates. 

 

Every day is a brand new canvas for his creations.

As the day changes, 

as time goes by,

he secretly waves his paintbrush and redesigns.

So everything's not always the same,

he adds a little spice to this world's insides.

 

The Lord is an _artist,_

And the world is his _canvas._

 

He shapes and molds everything to his liking.

Every day he creates a new canvas to show off to us,

so all can see,

as we live each day.

 

He shows us his might and beauty,

though we don't always see it.

Most don't notice,

but it doesn't matter,

because no matter what we do,

he will _always_ leave an _empty canvas_  open just for _you!_

 

The Lord is an _artist,_

And the world is his _canvas._

 

A sight to see for you and me.

_Thank You Great King!_

For making a masterpiece that I will always see.

 

The Lord is an _artist,_

And the world is his _canvas._


End file.
